


The Opposite of Amnesia

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Taishi Miwa was defeated, and lost his rights to remember Aichi Sendou.And lost his right to remember... anything.





	The Opposite of Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, More Sad Miwa  
> Originally Written on 7/13/2014

He wasn’t sure why he had bothered showing up that day. The shop was almost empty, there was almost no one to talk to, and even fewer people to play, he just hadn’t felt like sticking around school after it let out. He tore open another booster pack. Gold Paladin, Kagero- he could use that trigger, actually- , another Gold Paladin, a Narukami, and a single rare. He sighed, and added the cards to the growing stack next to him. 

“Nee-chan,” Miwa stood up and started towards the counter, pulling his wallet from his front pocket, “can I get another few packs?”

“Nee-chan? I told you, call me Misaki.”

He bit his lip as she reached into a box and produced three packs. He put the money on the counter, “Sorry, Nee-chan, I don’t want you to get sick, I’d rather you not touch me by mistake, I’ve been coughing all day,” he faked a cough for effect. She shot him a look and put the packs on the table, taking the money without question. He bowed his head in silent thanks before walking away quickly, almost tripping over his shoes as he did.

‘She doesn’t remember me either…’ He sat down and started to open the first pack when he stopped. He considered just shoving everything in his bag and going home. His eyes burned a bit, and his vision blurred. He bit his lip just a bit harder and rubbed his eyes on his sleeves. He tried hard to pretend he didn’t notice the wet spots.

He reached for his bag when a sharp pain hit him in the chest. The shop doors opened. 

“Oh, hello, Kai,” Misaki said. Kai didn’t reply, though Miwa was sure he gave some kind of gesture, in his typical 'too cool for this’ attitude.

Miwa started shaking in his chair. If he moved he’d be right next to Kai, and he couldn’t stand the thought of being that close to him with the way Kai looked at him, no, looked past him, now. But he couldn’t stand to stay that close to him and not even steal a glance. But if he looked too much, there’s no way Kai wouldn’t notice and that would probably just start something he wasn’t ready to deal with.

He started to think about just making a break for it when an all too familiar voice came from behind him, “Do you mind if I look through what you’ve pulled?”

Miwa drew in a sharp breath, and choked a little. “I, uh, sure, just uh, have a seat over-” 

 

Kai sat down next to him, their shoulders brushed slightly. Miwa let out a gasp, no, a sob, no, a gasp, that’s what he would say it was, and recoiled, his chair moving several inches away as he slid the stack of cards over to Kai without looking at him. “I have a few more packs that I still need to open,” he said to the wall.

Kai didn’t reply. He silently shuffled through the cards, putting them into careful stacks in front of him. “You have decent luck when it comes to pulling cards. What clan do you play?”

 

“Kagero, just like my… I had a very important friend that played it, so I played it with him,” he glanced down.

“I see,” he continued stacking the cards as Miwa paid close attention to the wall. There was a crack forming near the base. They should get that checked out.

“Do you have anything-”

 

“I had given all my other stuff to my friend not too long ago. His deck needed reconstruction, he’d lost his… soul… after he switched clans. I fixed it for him…”

“That was thoughtful of you.”

“It was nothing,” Miwa shook his head slightly and started turning his head to Kai. He caught sight of the emerald eyes looking back at him, actually looking at him, not through him, not past him, like a piece of fluffy blonde furniture, an actual person. 'He’s done a lot for you. More than I ever could,’ the thought echoed through his head for what had to be the millionth time.

“Would you like to fight?”

Miwa gasped. “I uh, I don’t think I’m in any shape to…”

“I see,” Kai stood up and walked away, back towards the counter. He started talking to Misaki, but his voice was only an echo in his ears.

Miwa started breathing heavily, sweat matted strands of hair to his forehead. He felt for his water bottle on the side of his chair and chugged down a few quick mouthfuls, spilling several drops on his shirt, making him pant harder, not fixing his condition at all. He was almost positive he was crying, alone, in the corner of a card shop where he had no friends. He tried to stifle his gasping breaths into his elbows as he collapsed into them on the table. He tried his hardest to keep anyone from knowing what was happening, his hands clutched along his back until the found his hood and pulled it over his head, covering him completely in darkness, hiding him from the world. He was sure anyone in the store could hear him, and they were either polite enough to pretend they didn’t, or annoyed and were pretending he wasn’t even there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?” Kai’s voice found its way into his ears. Miwa’s entire body tensed, shaking, charged electric, he shot up, sending his chair tumbling over, bumping the table, sending stacks of cards sliding and falling to the floor.

“No, I’m not ok, Kai!” Miwa screamed, without even thinking for a second about what was happening, he swatted Kai’s hand away, flinching as he did it, “Nothings Ok, because I don’t mean anything to you anymore, and I’m not even sure I meant anything to you in the first place!” He took a step back, “It’s been all about Him, for years since you came back, and you’ve never told me anything about how I’ve helped you,” he was gasping for breath as he yelled.

 

Kai wore a clear look of confusion, “I’ve never met you in my life?”

Miwa curled his hands into fists, “That’s my fault you should…” he started sobbing again. Kai looked back at Misaki who returned a confused glance, “Toshiki Kai, I love you more than anything else in the world, but compared to that guy, I’m nothing. I can’t do anything for you he can do better, kinder, softer, with more love…”

Tears stained his cheeks, his eyes were red, he tried hard to clear his face, but it didn’t last for more than a few seconds, “Kai, I would give anything to make you feel the way he does, but it’s painfully clear that I can’t do that. I don’t… I don’t even exist to you anymore.”

All at once Miwa burst past Kai and out of the shop. As he got further away, the pain in his chest subsided, he started shaking less and less, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He burst through his front door, tripped up the stairs, and collapsed into a heap on his bed. He choked on his tears, and continued wailing, long after he stopped being able to cry. He didn’t eat for the rest of the day, and, try as hard as he could, he couldn’t make himself go to school the next day.

He stopped going to Card Capital not long after, and took up playing at a new shop, with a new clan, but no matter what steps he took, he could never escape the pain in his chest, that dug into his heart like a thorn every waking moment, and he could never escape the boy that haunted every dream of his.


End file.
